Tales From the Shadows
by ThaLordOfLore
Summary: Ever since we were children we've been told that the shadows were something to fear, and that all good things live in the light. Well this doesn't explain Cynder as far as she knows she was the only dragon of her kind, that is until now. R&R first fanfic.
1. Proloug

**Ok this is my first fan fiction ever. please read and review. **

**Chapter one. **

Dragon realms: three years after the defeat of the dark master.

Spyro looked out over the valley of Avalar, the golden sun was setting in a blaze of red behind the waterfall. He had come to this spot as often as he could to enjoy the peace after the fall of Malfor. Spyro sat there thinking, of nothing in particular, when a movement to his left caught his eye; it was Cynder the one dragon that meant the world to him, getting up from a short nap. She stretched and stood up lazily, looking around. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey welcome back to the world of the living." Spyro joked.

"What did I miss?" she said.

"Nothing much I was just watching the sun set and thinking"

"About what" she asked.

"Oh a few things, like how it's so peaceful, when Sparks is going to show up to change that, and how beautiful you look when you're asleep." He grinned.

"Spyro are you trying to flatter me?"

"That depends is it working?"

"Not really"

"Didn't think so"

The sun had gone down and Spyro noticed some dark clouds in the east and he heard the distant rumble of thunder.

"Well I think we better head back, those clouds seem like there moving pretty fast." He said.

"Yeah and I don't like the looks of them either." Cynder said

They got up and took off back for Warfang; they talked about a few things but mostly just enjoyed each others presence.

By the time they reached there rooms the rain had started. By midnight the storm was raging with an almost supernatural ferocity. Thunder rattled the windows of the dragon city and in the surrounding forest powerful lightning strikes started small fires that were only to be extinguished by the pouring rain. Cynder spent the night awake listening to the anger of the storm, some where out in the night she though she heard laughing, a maniacal and insane laugh. She pushed it out of her mind.

"It's just your imagination running away with you again." she thought.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Midnight: Dragon Realms.

In the midst of the storm a large and extremely bright lighting strike hit the top of a tall peak; the lightning had an odd color to it and it left a deep smoking crater in the mountain. From the depths of the crater issued a loud laugh, a laugh of grim triumph, it rose in intensity with the storm until it was twisted in to a mad and evil cackle.

"It Begins" a deep voice boomed.

The laughing then resumed with new vigor.

**End.**


	2. The portal

**Now we get to meet some new characters that I created. The chapters will alternate between Spyro and Cynder; and the dragons you'll meet now. That is of cource untill they meet up. =D and always R&R. **

**Chapter 2 **

One hour before dawn: Dragon Realms

By this time the storm had faded, the skies had cleared and the pale stars shown down on the valley of Avalar. Deep in the forest that occupied most of the region something strange was happening. In a small clearing the air started to wave as if it was being heated. Soon a small tear appeared, it grew until a full portal opened and out of it came three dragons.

"Wow that went well!" said the first dragon.

"Did you ever doubt me." said the last one out of the portal.

"No Shayde, not once" said the first.

"Good" Shayde said. "So where do you think we are Auroris"

"I'm not sure" Auroris closed his eyes in concentration "I can't sense …. Wait… I'm getting something … several small groups of life I think maybe some small villages."

"Any thing else" said the third dragon

"No that's all I can pick up" said Auroris. He looked at Shayde "What about you, any shadow users."

"No I checked right when we got out of the portal." Said Shayde.

"Do you guys really think this was a good idea." said the third Dragon "I mean we disobeyed the Masters to come here and"

"Hey are you having second thought about this Shroud" said Auroris.

"That's just like my sister; agree all the way and then get scared once were in the thick of it." Shayde said.

"I'm not scared just worried the Masters will be awful upset about this especially because they forbid us ---"

"Yes we all know the consequences" Auroris cut in "but we can't just let this realm be taken over by those traitors ---"

"Traitor" Shayde interrupted. "You forget Miasma is being controlled by him, and we've heard this speech before. Besides it doesn't matter I doubt I could make the portal back so soon so were in for the duration."

"Well then what do we do now Oh Fearless Leader" Shroud said to Auroris in a tone of mock respect.

Auroris looked around and sighed "Well I was kind of hoping that Shayde's portal would put us near where Mallus and Miasma entered this world and that we could restrain them while they were weakened"

Isn't that just like you three to go rushing in to some thing with out first knowing what you're getting your selves into?" Said a deep voice that came from dark gnarled roots of a large tree.

They all jumped and turned towards the tree ready to fight any thing that came out of the gloom. A tall man stepped out from the shadow he lit a small lantern with a wave of his hand that threw the clearing into light. The three dragons relaxed when they saw him.

"Stalker what are you doing here?" demanded Auroris.

"What I am always doing, looking after you three trouble makers." Said Stalker in a dry tone

"Did the masters order you after us" said Shroud

"Well they suspected you would pull some kind of stunt. So they told me to tail you to see what you were planning. Although I don't think they had a full scale portal jump in mind. That was impressive that a dragon your age could not only open a portal but keep it open long enough for three dragons to pass through." Said Stalker in a tone of amazement

"So how did you get here Stalker?" asked Auroris

"I opened a smaller portal right behind you and it let me off about five hundred yards from here. I set up a small camp where we can discus our next move" Stalker stated

"You're not going to make us go back?" questioned Shroud

"Hey I didn't agree this the Master's decision either" explained Stalker

"So you're with us" grinned Shayde

"I'm with you" Stalker grinned back "Now lets get back to camp I'm sure Shayde is tired after that jump."

"Yeah kind of" he said

They started there short hike back to Stalkers camp. They were all nervous about what was to come next.

**END. **


	3. A vision

**Chapter 3 **

Cynder woke up the next morning after finally falling off to sleep after the storm ended. She walked to Spyro's room and knocked with the blunt end of her tail, she waited until she heard a familiar voice.

"C'mon in"

She pushed the door open to reveal a small room that was very plain and a bit disorganized.

"Hey Sparx where's Spyro?" asked Cynder.

"Ugh you mean sleeping beauty, he's over there" said Sparx pointing to a low bed.

"You mean he slept through the whole night? Even with that storm going."

"What storm? All I could hear was his snoring. I barely got any sleep because of it and let me tell you when I don't get my beauty rest I can get really scary lookin" Sparx said.

"You mean even scarier than you look now. Wow I think I'd rather face Malfor again." Cynder joked.

"Hey"

"Just kidding" Cynder said.

As she and Sparx were exchanging insults Spyro was in the middle of a strange dream.

_"Huh where am I" _said Spyro aloud_ "Sparx? Cynder? Anybody?!" _

Spyro continued to look around, the landscape looked oddly familiar but he could not place it.

"_This is so weird I feel as though I've seen this place before." _

He then looked up and was startled to see the two moons in the sky with the sun in between them.

_"I've never seen that before." _

Slowly the moons began to move closer together, soon they were moving in front of the sun. they continued to block out the sun until all that was left was a black orb with a white halo around it.

_"Wow that's so cool" _he said

_"Isn't it just beautiful." _Said a voice next to him.

Spyro jumped and looked over and was startled to see Cynder, but there was something terribly wrong she was covered head to tail in a black fire. It wasn't Cynder, not the Cynder he had come to love, no the one who had stood by him through all the challenges that they faced. It was the dark Cynder that Malfor had used as a weapon against Spyro before she had been saved from his evil corruption. The only deference now was that she was still normal size and the fire that covered her body.

Suddenly the whole world started to shake and a great fissure opened up beneath Spyro, he tried to fly away but it was no use and he fell in to blackness.

Spyro woke up screaming, both Cynder and Sparx hurried over to him.

"Hey buddy calm down, what's going on?!" Sparx said with alarm.

Spyro looked around his room really franticly and then he spotted Cynder his gaze lingered on her for an instant.

"Nothing I just had a bad dream." He said.

"Oh no I remember the last time you had nightmares." Sparx said. "What was it about?"

"Nothing, probably just something I ate." He lied.

"Are you sure?" asked Cynder "that seemed a bit too dramatic to be just from some bad food."

"Absolutely" Spyro said

"All right" Cynder said half convinced.

Well I don't know about the rest of you but I need some food after all this commotion" Sparx said "who's with me?"

You go ahead Sparx we'll catch up." Cynder said before Spyro could say any thing.

"Ok suit your self's. See ya around"

With that sparks flew off leaving the two dragons alone. Cynder knew that that dream had really shaken Spyro, but she had know idea what it was about.

"So what was that dream about." she asked.

"Oh some thing ridiculous; things always seem scarier in dreams. It was nothing, really." He said.

"So much for the direct approach" Cynder thought to her self.

She knew this was a lie, she had spent way to much time with Spyro to not be able to tell when he was lying. Still she didn't want to keep asking him because then she would never know. Her best bet was to wait until he decided to tell her, one of the Guardians, or Sparx what he had seen in his dream.

"So how about some breakfast" she asked

"Sounds good to me." Spyro said, glad for the change of topic.

They both walked out of Spyro's room and started down the long hallway to the dining hall.

After a quick breakfast all three of them headed out to find Terrador. They found him on the outer wall with the other Guardians; they were looking out at the mountains. The guardians turned as Spyro and Cynder landed.

"Good morning" Terrador said

"Hey Terrador" Spyro said "we were just wondering if you needed any thing today?"

"Surprisingly, no" Terrador responded.

"I just knew we would have to do ….. Wait did you say no?" sparks said with disbelief.

"We have received strange news out of the east and we sent some scouts to find out information. Until they return we are going to wait. We have advised the people of Avalar to not travel to far away from there villages and to not travel at night." Cyril cut in.

"All this over some rumors, I don't get it." Cynder put in.

"Well, their have also been an increase in the number of orc raids." Terrador responded. "But I would not be too concerned" he added quickly after seeing Spyro and Cynder's reactions.

"Ok well if you need something call us" Spyro said.

Spyro Cynder and Sparx then took off leaving the Guardians to talk. Cynder looked over to Spyro and asked

"What do you think about those raids?"

"I don't know that to think. I mean me both saw the Malfor die I don't think it's him, but then again."

"It's not him." Cynder said. "I would know if he was back."

"Yeah, your right" Spyro said, although he was not entirely convinced.

"Hey I know something to cheer you up. How about we do some training, beating the stuffing out of those practice dummies always makes me feel better."

"Yeah sure" Spyro smiled.

They angled of towards the training arena and continued to talk.

"Ok Sparx let her rip" Spyro shouted

"You got it boss man" Sparx yelled "But I'm not holding back with this"

Spyro was standing at the beginning of a long obstacle course. Sparx was behind him and Cynder was off to the left watching. Just then he heard a click and the many automated obstacles began to move. The first part was easy all he had to do was weave through a series of tall poles. The only problem was that they were covered in sharp spines and could puncture even a dragon's tough outer scales. Also they would easily break off and stick in you hindering you for the rest of the course. But Spyro had run this course so many times he could do I blind folded. The next part was more challenging a series of enchanted floor tiles, I you stepped wrong you would get your self shocked by electricity. But again Spyro had no difficulty. He went through the whole course with no problems, until he reached the end a large open area with numerous traps and obstacles that were activated by the operator of the course which in this was Sparx. True to hid word Sparx showed no mercy and by the time he was finished Spyro was out of breath and sweating.

"Wow Sparx that was hard" Spyro said.

"Told you it wasn't going to be easy." Sparx laughed

"You weren't kidding." Spyro panted "Ok Cynder your up."

"Oh I'm going to have fun with this." said Sparx with an evil grin.

"So am I Cynder" said with a smile just as cynical.

"I'll make you eat those words" Sparx said

"Oh really" Cynder smiled.

Cynder faced the start of the course and as soon as the thing was ready she started. Spyro watched her work her way through and he was impressed he had never seen her move so fast or so fluidly before, something was different today. She had no problem speeding through all the obstacles. When she finally reached the last stage of the course she not only avoided almost every obstacle the one she couldn't avoid she literally smashed through. Spyro couldn't believe it, neither could Sparx. As she walked over Spyro noticed that she wasn't even breathing hard.

"Wow that was impressive" Spyro said

"Spyro she beat your best time" Sparx said in disbelief

"Really I did!" Cynder said. "Awesome!"

Spyro and Sparx just stared.

"You didn't even break a sweat" Spyro said

"what you think I can't handle myself" She said

Just then the ground shook violently, and Spyro was knocked off balance. Suddenly a large sinkhole appeared in the center of the training field and a large earth troll rose out of it. Spyro stared in shock and horror. Slowly the massive troll turned towards him and stopped when it spotted him. It issued a high pitched laugh and said.

"Ah so your where this disturbance is emanating from, well my master will be most pleased. All I need to do now is eliminate one insignificant dragon"

"Who are you calling insignificant." Spyro said angrily.

The creature then rushed at him he jumped and narrowly missed being hit. The troll then wheeled around and swung at him with incredible force. The blow hit him in square in the back and he was knocked to the ground. The troll then got ready to finish him off. When suddenly Spyro heard Cynder yell.

"SPYRO, NO!!"

Suddenly a long claw covered in black flames ripped through the monster's chest. It gave a scream of pain before it toppled over. On top of its back was Cynder, she had a look of concern in her eyes but she was covered head to tail in black flames. After seeing Spyro was all right she looked as if all the energy she had left her. She staggered a bit before collapsing. The black flames soon disappeared, and Spyro ran over to her.

"CYNDER!" he yelled "CYNDER WAKE UP!

**END. **


	4. The Old Shadow and The New Threat

**Chapter four woo! this one took a bit. Well tell me what y'all think. Constructive criticism always welcome. Oh and im allso working on drawing and coloring all of my characters its taking some time but I have two done to my satisfaction. here are the links. **

**Shayde - .com/albums/tt345/TheLordOfLore/first%20dragon%**

**Auroris - .com/albums/tt345/TheLordOfLore/second%20drawing%20various%20stages/dragonAu_**

**I think the second one came out much better =D tell me what ya think . also feel free to leaf around there cuz there is also sketshes and other stages of coloring.  
**

**Chapter 4 **

Dawn was breaking as Stalker, Auroris, Shayde, and Shroud walked into Stalkers campsite.

"I though you said it was a short walk" Shayde complained.

"Hey how was I suppose to know we would have to circle around a group of … what were those things any way?" Stalker asked.

"They looked like big cats" Shroud put in.

"But they walked on two legs" Auroris commented.

"Well were here, and I've put concealment spells around this area so we are safe for now. You guys should get some rest." Stalker said.

"Sounds good to me." Shayde said as he lay down in the soft turf.

Auroris was just about to do the same when he notices another man sitting cross-legged on a big flat rock in the center of the clearing. He recognized him instantly.

"Oh Stalker why did bring him with you!?!" Auroris exclaimed.

Stalker looked over and calmly said "He's a member of your team, remember. Or did you forget that?"

"I know he is, but we didn't bring him for a reason…" Auroris started

"You think I will just get in the way." the man cut him off and in an even tone said "Well that is perfectly understandable. Maybe I should just head home right now?"

"No that's not what I meant" Auroris said embarrassed

"Well then why did you not bring me in the first place?" he said in a cool voice

"Two reasons, one we were in a rush. And two we couldn't wake you out of your meditation." Auroris smiled

The man smiled from where he was sitting. He then stood up and walked over to where the others were standing. He was of medium height brown hair and pale skin. He also had bright blue eyes. He was as old as Auroris, and Shroud, about 16.

"Well it's a good thing you didn't wake me because I solved another thing that's been bugging me." He said

"Oh yeah, Danny, what's that?" Shroud asked

"Can't say just yet" he replied with a grin.

"Why is that?" Auroris said.

"Well let's just say that I accidentally released something in my last experiments with dragon magic." Danny said. After seeing the look on Auroris' face he quickly added "but don't worry it's under control."

"It still confuses me as to why you use magic in the same manner as dragons." Stalker commented. "The way we use magic is much more flexible."

"Yes that is true, but it does not give me as much control at I want." Danny said. "While dragons can only personify magic in 8 different ways; fire, ice, earth, electricity, shadows, poison, fear, and wind. I can use those to greatly increase my fighting capabilities. Besides it's not like I have forgotten how to use human magic, its just I chose not to. So what is going on with you guys?" Danny said changing the subject. "Stalker said he would only be gone a few hours."

"Yeah well we ran into some locals and had to take a three hour long trek around them." Shayde said from where he was resting.

"Were you seen?" Danny said with a look of concern.

"No we avoided them." Auroris put in.

"I made sure our tracks were untraceable and I put wards around here. Unless those guys had some serious magicians they won't find us." Stalker reassured them.

"Good" Danny said "Well I'm off to go get us some food. There is a stream over near that rock out cropping if you're thirsty."

"Ok well be cautious. We don't know if those things are still around." Auroris said.

"Will do. See you in a bit." Danny said as he walked of into the woods.

"Well I hope for all our sakes he isn't caught." Shroud said "come on lets go check out the top of those rocks."

"Ok, maybe we can see some of those villages that I felt earlier."

Shroud took off for the top of the rocks, and Auroris followed closely behind her. They reached the top and looked out at a spectacular vista to the west was a large water fall and to the east the sun was coming up over the mountains. In between those views was a large valley filled with trees, streams and large meadows.

"Wow this is beautiful." Shroud said in wonder

"Hey look I think that's a village!" Auroris exclaimed, not even looking at the breathtaking view in front of him.

"Boy do you know how to kill a moment" Shroud muttered

"Huh? … what?"

"Oh nothing, I was just taking in the scenery"

"Wow this is awesome!" he said looking up for the first time.

"Ugh what am I going to do with you." She said smiling

They sat on the ledge for a long while sometimes talking some times just looking over the valley. Then at about noon Auroris noticed something strange

"Hey Shroud look at that"

"What?"

"Those" he indicated two the two moons that had risen, one out of the east, the other out of the west.

"That's weird; where we live we only have one moon."

"Yeah that's strange, but I was talking about the positions of them. They look kind of like their in a position to intercept the sun."

Shroud gave Auroris a worried look "You don't think there could be an eclipse coming do you?"

"I hope not. That would make things very difficult." He said.

"Your telling me" she replied back "you remember the last eclipse we had back home."  
"How could I forget?"

"Come on lets go wake Shayde, maybe he can tell us, he usually has a feel for these kinds of things."

"Ok"

Both dragons jumped off the rock out cropping and glided down to where Shayde was laying. They landed and padded over to him. Just as Auroris was about to wake him, Shayde bolted awake. He looked around franticly. Auroris and Shroud both noted the look of fear in his eyes.

"Hey Shayde what's the matter" Shroud asked her brother.

After a short pause Shayde starts to speak "nothing I guess just a bad dream."

"Are you sure it was…"

Auroris was suddenly cut of by a tremor of the ground. Suddenly a large crack appeared in the middle of the clearing and out of the crack rose a immense dragon, it was a deep shade of purple and had large horns coming out of the top and sides of its head. The dragon laughed in a deep voice. Suddenly Shayde let out a fierce roar and launched him self at the dragon. The dragon opened its huge maw and let of a blast of energy that the young dragons had never seen before. It hit Shayde dead center and sent him sprawling on the ground knocking him out. Just then Stalker who the dragon had not seen took his sword and cut a large tear in the wing membrane of the dragon. The monster did not even seem to notice except for the fact that it turned around and knocked him into a tree, where he slumped over. The dragon then turned its attention to Shroud and Auroris. The two stood ready to strike, the dragon advanced on them. It stopped and spoke in a deep voice.

"I come bearing gifts for you."

"We don't want any thing that you've got" Auroris said defiantly.

"Oh but I insist"

Just then two things that looked like rope shot at them. One wrapped around Auroris' neck, the other around Shroud. They looked like snakes but were made out of some kind of crystal. The large dragon let out a deep laugh and spoke.

"My mission here is complete you shall bother me no more, and once again this realm shall be filled with darkness and despair" it proclaimed.

The dragon then turned to leave but just then a figure dropped from the tall trees above it. The figure was Danny who had returned from hunting the second he herd the battle.

"NO YOU DON'T" he yelled. His sword dug itself deep in the beasts shoulder. It let out a feral cry. Danny then pulled his sword out and jumped off the dragon and turned to face it. He held up one of his palms and a jet of flames shot out, the flames hit the dragon in the face but the dragon just shrugged it off. The dragon laughed and opened its mouth to release a blast of energy. Before he had the chance to do that Danny had jumped out of the way and threw two small knives at him, one was laced with poison, the other was charged with lightning. They both sunk in to the dragons scales and he let out a roar of pain as the lighting was released into his body. He then swung his tail at Danny. The tail struck Danny hard in the shoulder knocking him to the ground. The large dragon then approached where Danny lay.

"Ha, you though you could best me" it said. "You are a mere mortal. I am ancient. I have more power than you can imagine. And now you will witness that power first hand"

By now the dragon had reached and was standing over Danny. It opened its maw to unleash a wave of energy that would end Danny.

"Any last words, human." It said mockingly.

Suddenly Danny's eyes snapped open.

"Yes actually" he said

Suddenly a blast of black fire lifted the large dragon off the ground and threw him back. Danny shot up, but there was something different about him. He had a feral look to him. He then laughed madly and extended a hand, his sword flew into it. As soon as he wrapped his hand around it became engulfed in black flames. He then ran at the large dragon. He caught it off guard and cut a huge gash across its chest but instead of blood all that came out was a black haze. The dragon roared in anguish and Danny took the opportunity to stab his sword into the bottom of the dragons jaw and up through its head. The dragon then reared backwards and toppled over. It then burst into a black smoke that soon dissipated .Danny let out a mad laugh. Auroris, who had witnessed the whole fight looked at his friend with concern, he had never seen him act this way. But just as soon as the madness had come over him it vanished. Danny looked suddenly very tired and swayed where he stood until he fell over and passed out. He and Shroud got up and dashed over to him.

"What do you think happened to him?" Shroud asked

"My guess is it was a self induced trance." He replied

"Do you think he'll be alright?"

"I think so but let's move him over to that tree then help Stalker and your brother."

"Ok"

The two set to work with out noticing the snake pendants they both now wore.

**END.**


	5. The Fated Meeting

**Ok this took longer than I thought it would. But I hope it was worth it. would really like some feed back on this. **

**Also I have drawings of the characters I created so far I have two so far, check out my profile for links. **

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 5  
**

Cynder opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She was standing on a tall peak in a place she did not recognize. She saw a large flash in the distance. Suddenly the landscape shifted and she now stood on a large flat rock outcropping. This place she recognized, it was where she and Spyro had come many times to watch the sunset. A loud roar down below made her jump, she looked down and saw two dragons fighting. One was very odd, it was about the same size as her and Spyro but it seemed to shift its colors constantly. The other dragon she recognized instantly.

"No, that can't be him?" she said out loud.

Then the dragon spoke and her worst fears were confirmed.

"Any last words?" Malfor said in a mocking tone.

Cynder's head swam, she and Spyro had defeated the Dark Master three years ago, and she saw him get pulled into the crystal at the center of the planet. But he was standing right there.

"This has to be a nightmare." She thought

All of a sudden a loud cry caught her attention. She looked down to see Malfor being thrown backwards by a black flame. The dragon that Cynder had spotted earlier was now covered in black flames tinged with a deep crimson. The dragon shot up and ran at the Dark Master. He swiped at Malfor with one of his paws, leaving a huge gash across Malfor's underside. A deep purple vapor started to issue from the wound, Malfor reared in pain and then the other dragon did something that she had never seen. The claws on one of its paws grew and became wreathed in black fire. The dragon then drove it through the bottom of Malfor's jaw and up into his head. Malfor fell backwards but soon his body began so dissipate into the same deep purple mist until there was nothing left. The dragon covered in flames then look directly at Cynder. It then made a gesture as if it wanted her to approach. Just as she got ready to move, ground beneath her shook violently and the landscape began to shift and sway. Suddenly she heard a voice in the distance.

"Cynder" the voice said.

She recognized that voice, it was Spyro.

"Cynder wake up, please!" Spyro said again.

Suddenly Cynder opened her eyes but quickly shut them again because of the bright sunlight. She slowly opened her eyes again and immediately saw Spyro, he had a look of concern on his face but that quickly gave way to relief. He grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Oh thank the ancestors" he said "I thought I lost you"

"Spyro what are you talking about I have only been out a few minutes." She said in confusion.

"Cynder you've been unconscious for almost three hours."

"What! That's …" she trailed off when she noticed that they were no longer in the training arena, they were in the medical ward, and she could smell the faint odor of medical salves and disinfectants.

"But it only seemed like a few minutes, that troll must have hit me harder than I thought."

Spyro look confused.

"What's with that look?" she said.

"Do you remember what happened during that fight?" he asked with a look of concern.

"Not really the whole thing is kind of fuzzy. I assume I was hit and knocked out." She closed her eyes trying to remember but all she could remember was seeing the troll pop out of the ground, then nothing.

"Cynder" Spyro started. "The troll never when after you, it went straight for me. In fact it nearly killed me."

"You can't be serious, I mean …"

Spyro cut her off with a gesture of his paw.

"That's not the most shocking part." He continued "The only reason I'm alive right now is because of you."

"What but how…"

He cut her off again.

"Right before that troll was about to finish me you killed it."

"But how I don't remember anything?"

"Well, and this is the shocking part, you quite literally ripped through it."

"Huh I don't understand"

Spyro then recounted the battle from his perspective. When he was done Cynder looked at him in shock.

"I was on fire!"

He nodded

"Fire that was black?"

He nodded again.

"How?" she asked.

"I don't know I was hoping you could tell me." He responded.

"I have never been able to do that in my life, even when I was under the dark master's control." She said.

Just then the door to the medical ward burst open and Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador ran in. They dashed over to where Spyro and Cynder.

"What happened?" Volteer Said excitedly. "Sparx just found us and told us that there was a problem and Cynder was hurt."

"I wasn't hurt I just passed out." She said

"We were attacked." Spyro said

"Where?" Terrador said "and by what?"

"It was an earth troll" Spyro stated "and we were attacked in the training arena"

All the Guardians grew still. Terrador's eyes narrowed.

"Here in the city?" he said with alarm.

Spyro and Cynder both nodded.

Cyril looked over at Terrador.

"What should we do?" He asked.

Terrador heaved a sigh

"Have the gates to the city closed at dusk, and double patrols inside. I want to personally know about any thing that happens.

"Will do!" Volteer said. He turned and walked out

"What do you want us to do?" Cynder asked.

"Well Cynder you will stay here until they release you, and Spyro you make sure she does as she is told."

"What I'm fine" Cynder protested.

"Cynder maybe it's for the best." Spyro said. "We don't know the extent of your injuries."

"But I feel fine" She started. Then she saw the look in Spyro's eye and she gave in "well maybe it IS for the best."

"Good" Terrador said "Now once you are discharged I want you both to take it easy for a few days and lay low. Keep travel out side of the city to a minimum. Understand?"

They both nodded.

Terrador and Cyril then turned and left, leaving the two dragons alone.

"What was that about I'm fine!" Cynder said after the doors to the medical ward closed.

"We don't know that for sure." Spyro said "Besides it's not every day that you burst into black flames."

"Well I guess your right about that." She admitted, suddenly Cynder remembered the dream she had. "Spyro I just remembered a dream that I had while I was out!"

"About what?" he asked.

Cynder then retold the dream that she had. When she finished Spyro let out a deep sigh.

"What do you think it means" she asked after a minute.

"Well I think it means we are going to have to go back to that spot and see."

"But don't you think that's dangerous"

"It probably is but I think we need to find out as much as we can about what ever happened. So I think it's worth the risk."

"Well that's a relief I thought I would have to convince you."

"Hey I take visions seriously."

"But what if it was just a dream?"

"Well then we will get to enjoy the sunset."

Cynder smiled at him, he returned the smile then said.

"Well I think we should get some rest, we will head out tomorrow and see if this mystery dragon really exists."

"Okay" Cynder replied.

Spyro lay down and curled up next to her. She rested her head on his side and his peaceful breathing soon soothed her to sleep. Spyro sat thinking for a little bit longer until sleep finally overcame him and he slipped into dreams.

The next day Spyro and Cynder were both up early and about noon Cynder was discharged from the Med ward. A little later they both got ready to go when suddenly they ran into Sparx.

"Hey guys good to see you." He said "I see your no longer on fire Cynder although I have to say it was an improvement."

"Oh shut it Sparx. At least I don't glow in the dark." She bit back.

"Sheesh take it easy I was kidding." He said "so what are you up to?"

"Uh nothing." Spyro lied

"I don't like the sound of that nothing. What are you really up to?"

"We were just going to go watch the sunset." Cynder said.

"From where?" Sparx asked

"From a place over in Avalar" Spyro admitted

"Oh ok we… wait a second didn't the masters tell you not to leave the city."

"How would you know" Cynder retorted.

"Because Terrador told me to keep an eye on you two. He said make sure they don't try anything funny, and this seems funny. "

"Well feel free to come with us if you want but like I said we are just going to watch the sun set." Spyro responded.

"Well I'm coming with you to make sure you don't get in any trouble." Sparx said

"Ok fine by us." Cynder replied.

The three of them took off and angled towards Avalar. After about three quarters of an hour they were approaching the rock out cropping where they would usually watch the sun set.

Meanwhile in the clearing at the base of the out cropping Auroris, Shroud, Stalker, and Shayde were all sitting in there camp. Near a small fire lay Danny who still had not woken up after his battle with the purple dragon.

"I'm getting worried about him." Shroud said with concern.

"He will be just fine." Auroris reassured her.

Suddenly Danny's eyes fluttered open. He sat bolt upright and quickly looked around.

"Oh good I have time to get ready." He said happily.

All of them stared in shock at him. He gave them all a sideways glance.

"Ready for what?" Auroris asked.

"Why for our guests." He replied

"What guests?" Shroud responded.

"Oh I called some one to us while I was in my recovery trance." He replied offhandedly.

"You did what?" they all exclaimed.

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" He said "oh that must be them now."

They all listened and they herd the distant flapping of wings. Auroris quickly extended his consciousness and he brushed against the minds of two dragons. He knew Shayde was doing the same thing.

"Well I got one shadow user and by the feel of it a fairly powerful one." Shayde said.

"Same here, I'm getting a really powerful life force from both of them." Auroris said. "They must be really strong, possibly the equivalent to one of the Masters back home."

"Wow really?" Shroud said in amazement. "The masters are no push overs."

"I know" Auroris agreed. "I think it might be best if we got out of site until we can get some more information."

"Well that is fine with me." Danny said. "Stalker and I are going to have to stay out of site for a bit any way."

"Why?" Stalker asked.

"In the dream I sent I made my self look like a dragon because humans don't exist here. So I think it would be kind of weird it we were the first ones to greet them."

"Point taken" Stalker said. He then turned and ran towards the tree line and disappeared in the gloom. Danny turned to the three dragons and gave them a smile and a salute then there was a loud bang and a bright flash of deep green and he was gone.

"Why that little …" Shayde started. "He did that on purpose"

"Well of course he did. What did you expect of him?" Shroud said "maybe it's for the best; we need all the help we can get."

"I suppose you right." Auroris said. "Well we better get ready for our guests."

The other two nodded.

Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were approaching the rocks when off to the left a blinding flash caught there attention.

"What was that!?" Sparx shouted.

"I don't know lets go check it out." Spyro said.

"Wait a second. We're moving towards that big scary flash of light." Sparx said.

"Yes" Cynder said.

Spyro and Cynder both started to descend.

"Well you guys can go and get killed for all I care…… Hey wait up."

The three of them landed on the soft turf at the base of the out cropping and immediately noticed three dragons standing at the far end of the clearing. Two were jet black, one with a bright green belly, and horns. The other dragon was very similar but it had deep crimson scales on it's under side as well as its horns. Both had sharp blades at the end of their tails. The third dragon was a pale gold with light blue scales on its belly. All three of the dragons turned to look at Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx.

"Is one of those you mystery dragon?" Spyro whispered to Cynder.

"I can't tell" she replied.

The three dragons walked towards Spyro and Cynder. The golden dragon spoke first.

"Hello. I see you received our call."

"So it was you who called me?" Cynder said

"Yes, but we are getting a bit ahead of ourselves here. My name is Auroris and these are my friends Shayde" he indicated the black and green dragon "and Shroud" he pointed to the black and red dragon.

"Nice to meet you." Shroud said.

"Well my name is Spyro and this is Cynder." Spyro replied.

"Hey, Spyro you forgetting some one?" Sparx asked

"Oh and this is Sparx." Spyro replied.

"Umm well I hate to be frank but why exactly did you call me?" Cynder asked.

"Well you see …" Auroris was cut off by a weird noise from behind them. They looked and a portal had opened up in the middle of the clearing. A malformed figure stepped out of it. The creature stood on two legs and had two arms but, it was black. So Black that it seemed to pull light into its body. The thing let out a horrid wheezing laugh when it saw the dragons. It raised a hand and a strange beam shot out of it and hit Spyro. He was knocked backwards, and did not get up.

"SPYRO" Cynder yelled. He did not stir. "NO!!" she yelled.

**END.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. =D **


End file.
